Break
by Inkster
Summary: AU. TohruKyou. It made it’s way into my smallest to deepest cuts on my body, burning them with rage.That’s when I passed out. I was officially in. That’s when my new life, now begins. First Fruits Basket fic! CH.3 FINALLY UP!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. I make no profits off of the work I place on here. _

_**Authors note:** This so happens to be my first Fruits Basket story. It is an AU and mostly about the life of our most favorable character Kyou-Kun. Well as always, please read and review and enjoy._

_**Category: **Romance (AU)_

_**Coupling:** Tohru/Kyou_

_**Break**_

_**Written by: Dying Plead**_

_Prologue _

_Alone._

As I stand here with my arms stretched out, with cuffs wrap around both of my wrists, and chains coming out of the wall in every directions anchored down around my whole damn body; the feelings of weakness, tiredness and being pathetic all rolled in one filled my mind and not to forget my body. God, how much I wish I was dead right now. No one deserves this type of torture, this hellish curse.

The smell of decaying bodies (yes more than one) filled the empty, dark cell I so happen to be staying in at the moment. I wonder… will I be next? Will I also be hanging here to die just like these others have? This isn't the first time this thought has crossed my mind while standing here, wearing a pair of jeans with dried and fresh blood splatter on them. Oh no. I've been in this cell for the past five days without food and water.

Hunger, rips throughout my entire stomach, making me weep like a child, but without any sound. My mouth and throat has the feeling of sandpaper- rough and hard. The only sound I can make, and that's barely make, is the sound of my chains when I occasionally raise head up. But even that is becoming to take a great amount of effort.

If your wondering, in which you probably are, my name is Kyou Sohma. I used to be an ordinary, no good, trouble making, sixteen-year old teenager. Now, well now I'm trying to join one of the biggest-badest-gangs in Tokyo Japan. But fuck, now I wish I can take all of this shit back. It's not worth it. Standing here with cuts all over your body, being weak, it doesn't make you into a man, it doesn't make you into anything besides… a demon.

I slowly rolled my head around my shoulders once, feeling the chains digging deep within my flesh. I can't help but cringe in pain, closing my eyes. God, I want out of this filthy place.

The door that locked me from the outside world quickly swung open while the light made it's way inside and shine on my face, blinding me from everything. I shut my eyes and re-opened them to see if I can make out who happens to be in front of the door way, but I couldn't tell… my eyesight went blurry for some reason. I can only see visions of what looks like five figures standing in front of me. One with a ball-bat, another with chains, and the others… well they look like they just came for the enjoy ride to watch me get tortured probably.

One of the men slowly made their way towards me and I could smell that that person was drinking heavily. For the liquor smell filled the room quickly. I couldn't help but curl my nose up. The smell of liquor and blood mixing made my stomach sick.

"You manage to still be alive Sohma, Kyou." The man roughly said with a deep voice and a smirk as I could hear the other behind him also give that same exact smirk. I couldn't help but wonder if this is the end? Is this the end for me? "I take it you wont die. You just manage to hang in there. But don't worry, you'll be dead someday. But for now…" The man smacked my face like patting a baby's ass.

I felt pathetic. Here I am, not being able to fight this bastard. This bastard that patted me like some ass.

"You have officially made commitment that you are well worthy of joining our gang. This, Kyou will be your new life. A life you will always remember, a life that will bring you happiness and sadness. Life it good and you shall become one with us."

That's when I felt warm burning liquid being pored on me. I arched my back from the burning that it left behind. _Alcohol._ No two ways about it. It made it's way into my smallest to deepest cuts on my body, burning them with rage.

-That's when I passed out. I was officially in.

That's when my old life ends and my new life, now begins.

_**TBC…**_

_**Authors note:** I honestly can't say that it's much of a prologue. But I just wanted to do something easy for the moment. Sorry for it being so short in length and things. I'll be sure to make the first chapter longer and more full of explanations. But for now, this is only the taste of matters for our beloved Kyou-kun. Please do not forget to review. The more reviews the happier I will be to update quicker. . _


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket._

_**Authors note:** Thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews. I do appreciate each and every single one of them._

_Well, you've all asked for it and here it is the first Chapter of Break! Enjoy and remember to keep an open mind on this fic. There's more twists than what you think. _

_**Break**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Written by:** Dying Plead_

(**_Four Years Down the Road)_**

Four years ago I was initiated into one of the roughest most outgoing gang in Tokyo Japan. I actually got away from all of that. How you may wonder? Well by one: telling them that I didn't want to be in it any longer; two: because I got shot in the chest. So I was basically no good to them anyways after my accident. So they let me go. Since then, I never spoke one single word about it. Hell! If I do… I'll probably end up dead somewhere near a street corner downtown. Though, I still have the scars and the memories of those awful days and not to forget to mention, the terrible nightmares that haunt me every night. Which brings my body in a slight quiver every time I think about it.

To say the most I have changed. I'm a twenty-year old man -single mind you. And, still the hot-headed bad-ass boy. I still go to strip clubs, get drunk and well… work in one of the worlds biggest factories named to man. Things in which even at my age, I shouldn't be doing. But hey, you only live once right?

I began living with my cousin in a small house in the far east. Peaceful most of the time, but only when my cousin's aren't anywhere near me. I actually find it hard to be friends with anyone. I can't even get close to anyone. It's hard. But I handle it pretty well. Better than most I guess.

-Leaning my head against the tree trunk in one of the trees outside of our house I watched as birds hung around above my head. I kind of wonder, do birds ever laugh at us humans? Do they find us enchantingly humorous? Considering they probably see all and hear all that we say and do. But none of that. It's a silly question to be even thinking. Let alone, for me to be thinking!

The wind blew softly against my body, moving my long black leather coat, and hitting against my thin white button-up long sleeve shirt. (Try saying that ten times faster, bet you can't do it.) I sighed as I closed my eyes and breathed. It was nice being alive. Being free. Though, really I wasn't free. I still have things hovering over my head that still bothers me a bit to this very day. I happen to be cursed. Yes you hear correctly, cursed.

I never really like to tell people that because they look at me strangely or they think that I'm completely full of bullshit and laugh at me then when I tell them, tell them what happened… they change their facial expressions and I could only smirk and walk away. I'm really not even suppose to be telling people about my terrible curse. But hell, who actually gives a shit anymore? I don't. Not anymore at least. But please, follow through what I'm about to tell you. When I was a child I happen to be cursed by a dear person who happened to be close to me. She died in a harsh car accident when I was only five years old and she happen to be coming to visit me. I blamed myself for her death and to this very day… I still do. I can remember every detail about her. But I prefer not to even make mention about that or even herself. I'm shameful for what had to have happened. Especially to someone such as her.

So I've decided to come back to my cousins house and live (Yes I've lived here before when I was growing up only because my master was gone for a good while). Was this the best choice? Probably not. But hey, it's a home for the time being.

"Kyou?" I hear my cousin Shigure Sohma call out from the porch of the home. He grown older, still perverted though and has no common-sense whatsoever. He happens to be a novelist, still going strong on writing romance novels. And he always talks about the girl at the super-market. I can't help but smirk at the thought of my cousin leaning over the counter and saying something idiotic and the girl at the super-market laugh at him. I shook my head. "Kyou, You coming or not?"

With a sigh, I jumped down from the tree and landed on my feet. I knocked off the dirt from my knees and stretched my arms high above my head and yawned. The sun, it feels good. "Alright, alright. Hold your grandpa pants on." I muttered shoving my hands into my favorite jeans pockets and walked towards where my cousin stands.

A smile spread across his face. "We're getting a maid."

I knew right then I gave a funny expression. Out of no where, he tells me this? "And when did you plan on telling me this?" I asked gritting my teeth. I could kill him sometimes. And trust me, if I wasn't related to him… I would, and no one would probably even would notice. Wait, yeah they would. Considering his perverted old-man comments he likes to make… **_someone_** would realize his disappearance, unfortunately.

"Heh, heh, he." Shigure giggled, placing his hand behind the back of his bluish-black hair and smiled sheepishly at me. I take it that he wasn't going to tell me until… "When she comes."

I arched an eyebrow and took out my right hand from my pockets and ran it through my hair and sighed, "A she?"

"Well I kinda' figured that it would be good for you and Yuki to have a women inside the house for once. Maybe it'll…"

If your wondering, in which you probably are, Yuki happens to be another relative in the Sohma house hold. He's the same age as me and, well… we don't get alone to well… actually, we don't get along at all. But he's not that important at the time.

"Wait a second." I stopped him, shaking my head and smirking, "Your telling me that you got a maid, thinking that it'll help me and Yuki with **our** relationships?" I asked. What an idiot.

Shigure sighed, "Listen Kyou, you're twenty-years old and you haven't had a real relationship since your incident."

Incident. That's what everyone calls it when I was in the gang. I can't change the past. I actually wish I could. I actually hate even hearing about my little _incident._ I was sixteen when all of that happened. Can't they just… let it go?

I looked down at my hand with a oval symbol and a line crossing down with a tear-drop looking arch. I sighed. It was the sign that shown that I was in a particular gang. I hate that symbol. I hate it with a passion. But, it shows me that life then wasn't as good as I thought it would be. And that I can't take life as a joke. "Since my incident I don't want to get close with anyone okay?" I growled at my cousin clutching a fist in the palm of my hand.

"Okay, okay. Well, she's coming today I'll just tell her to go home then." Shigure turned on a dime on his heels and tilted his head down, "Poor girl, has no job, no home, and probably no money. Oh what a poor man like myself to do? Breaking a young girls heart like this it must be so- terrible."

I sighed, hearing him continue to mumble on.

"I guess I'll just have to tell her that her company isn't welcomed…"

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest. God, I hate how I can be so sensitive sometimes and this is one of those damn times.

Shigure's head quickly pulled up and turned and smiled, "Glad to see that you've came around. She's actually here as we speak." Shigure sung as he opened the door to our house, "Miss. Honda. Come here and meet one of my cousins."

Honda? No it couldn't be? I shook my head.

The girl shyly came forth and smiled, "Nice to meet you." She bowed slightly she was so, so, so… Cute and looks almost… familiar maybe? But she could be. She couldn't be that girl. No, I'm just kidding myself.

I smirked and tilted my head up in the air and quickly muffled, "Yo."

"Well, since we got that all out of the way, Miss. Honda why don't you go inside and start making us something to eat." Shigure said with a completely large grin on his face. "Yuki will be home any minute now-"

"Wait-" I quickly interrupted, "I'm not eating with that bastard."

"Oh now Kyo, you can eat one meal with me and your dear cousin now can't you?"

No. Bad enough Yuki and I fight like Cat and mouse as it is, let alone… eating together… quietly. How are we going to do that?

Tohru smiled slightly, "Well I can always make enough for all of us and if anything, if you guys don't feel like eating with each other you can always eat it somewhere else. Unless, you might have other plans."

I narrow my eyes to get a better look at her. Damn she looks like…

"Oh no Tohru, they'll eat with us and both of them will enjoy eating with us. It'll be good for everyone to have a proper meal for once. Considering it's been quite a while since we have had one of those. Am I right Kyo."

"Yeah, yeah." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and turned my head away from him. God I hate when Shigure has to be so pushy. It really pisses me off.

In the corner of my eyes I could see Tohru's eyes flashing at me and quickly back at Shigure, "Okay, but if anything comes up…"

"Oh don't worry Ms. Honda, everything will be fine." Shigure waved with a slight laughter in his vocals.

Tohru gave a nod, "Okay." And the door slowly slide open and slide back shut.

Shigure quickly looked over at me, "Cute isn't she?"

I shrugged at his comment, "She's alright I guess." I grumbled, running my fingers through my thick hair. My body felt exhausted, and the sky began to turn a dusk gray. It was about to rain.

Ever since I got shot, I've been always getting tired on days such as this and the pain in my chest has not healed completely. I still have the pink scar that arches down in the center of my chest where they did surgery. Pain occasionally will occur. But I try not to pay no attention to it.

"Everything alright Kyo?" Shigure asked me with a much more serious look on his face.

I engulfed a large amount of fresh air and released it, "Yeah." I grabbed my shirt where my scar happens to be and shrugged the feeling off.

Shigure arched an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Damn-it, you ask me one more time I'll-"

"Yup your alright." Shigure smiled tilting his head slightly to one side and clap his hands together and his eyes squinted. Damn, he gets on my nerves so badly. Then again, I'm just on a complete edge at the moment. I guess.

"In that case, I'm going to see what our lovely little flower is doing inside."

Flower? The word stuck out and pierced the air. I could feel one of my nostril begin to twitch, trying to keep in all my anger as possible, but that… that's impossible. "Flower?" I managed to grit out between my clinched teeth.

Shigure turned his back to me and said, "Well, she's got to be something and she's very cute. The only thing I can think of is a flower. I guess I could have used butterfly… but that sounds a bit-"

Okay now he's just going on about nonsense. "I heard enough. Though you don't have to make it sound so… gross." I shrugged, spinning on a dime and then added, "I'll be home later on, don't look forward to me eating with you tonight. I've got some unsolved business-"

"So you won't be eating with us then?"

I can feel my eyes grow wide to the female's voice from behind me.

"Kyou." Shigure gasped in shock.

I grimaced to the sound of Shigure and _hers_ voice. "I'm not a little boy where you can always tell me what to do."

"But you do live in this house-"

"What right does that make you try and sound like my father? Your not! No one will ever be able to take that place. No one will ever be able to full-fill that burden! Just, leave me the hella' lone!" I ran. I couldn't look back. I don't want to look back. My life has been filled with so much pain, so much misery. Adding one more person in my life… I just- I just can't handle it. I can't handle seeing another person hurt. I can't handle anything. Not right now. Not ever! I just… I just can't see _her._ Not at the moment.

_**TBC…**_

_**Authors note:** (Sweat drops) Quite different from the prologue if I may say so. But that's the prologue… it's just a basic introduction to the characters past life. I was wanting to still make him into a gang member but I then would have to up the rating and I want to make this a fic where teenagers and adults are capable of reading for pleasure. _

_I do hope this story has not turn your attention away. In later chapters that I have drawn out is suppose to get more interesting than what you've read here. _

_Well remember, constructive criticism is welcomed by all means. And if you have any suggestions please do not hesitate to fly them past me. _

_Please **Review**! Thanks._


	3. Chapter 2

--To those who have read this the first time-- major changes thanks to you who have pointed out problems in this chapter. Past-tense/present tenses etc. and also the errors that stood out like a terrible tooth-ache! So, to new comers who come to read this here chapter, if you find anything wrong I highly recommend pointing them out. I'll be sure to change them when I get the chance! And I'll be also modifying the last few chapters to bring more of the characters to life (Kyo and Tohru mainly in the pervious chapter). Again, thank you authors and readers! You are my fans! 

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, I make no profits off the work I place on here, unfortunately. _

_**Authors note:** Whelp, I finally found some time to add the second chapter of this story. (Smiles) I've noticed that this story baffled quite a few of you. In which all cases I'm extremely sorry about. I know a lot of you was probably looking more forward to "Gangsta' Kyo" Which don't get me wrong, you'll see that side of him. Sooner or later. _

_Well I do believe I have said enough. (Bows) and I do greatly apologize for the terrible misunderstanding. _

_Please **Read **and **Review. **I appreciate all feedback! Thanks!_

_**Break**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_By: Dying Plead_

Rain has already fallen, soaking my body down to the bone. I chill. Only slightly though. I pay no attention to it. I have more important things on my mind than being wet and cold. I have the thought of that awful, what if question in the back of my mind. And the only way I can actually get rid of that 'What if' question is to drink it away. I know, I know… not the best idea. But I have no other choice. I have no other place to go.

My heart pounds hard against my chest, while my breathing begins to raise. I make a sharp turn here and another there and bam. I'm at the place I want to be. Not really the place I need to be. I stop and look up at the sign "**_Takuya's Bar-n-more" _**I with take a large amount of air and place my hand on the door. I can hear all the people inside laughing and talking amongst themselves. Just like old times.

I smile weakly and pushing the spring door open and all went silent. Everyone looked at me. Even the bartender who sits at the front with a glass in one hand and a towel probed inside of it. Nothing has changed. Everything seems to be the same. The same people, the same smell, the same everything. I gulp and make my way through the crowd and took a seat.

"The usual?" The bartender asks with an arching eyebrow placing the glass he was cleaning in front of him. He cocks a grin and leans against the table, "I'd be damned to see you back in here."

I smirk, "Yeah, yeah. The usual Takeshi."

He nods and took, what looks like a water-hose, and pours a almost clear substances but not nearly clear, light brown more like it and foamy. Filling it to the top and putting the hose back I look around. Everyone still quiet I chug it. That's what everyone wants to see, isn't it? They want to see if I still had it in me.

"Well the kids still got it." One guy from behind chuckles loudly.

"No doubt about it, he's still the king of drinking." Another one laughs from either to much alcohol or from just humor I'm not exactly sure.

I smirk and slam the glass down. "How bout another?" I ask turning around in my chair and propping my elbows on the table. Everyone went back to their discussions they were having before I interfered.

"What brings you back around this neck of the wood, stranger?" A female voice ask as a snake like hand wraps around my neck and then shoulder, massaging it with fingernails sliding into my skin slightly.

"I'm back because, I feel like it?" I shrug her hand away and look over at her. She was beautiful, with long lashes and amazing legs and that silky black hair that always smells like apples. God, it could drive a man wild. But I hold all temptations back.

She makes her way to the front of me and sat on my lap, "Bad answer." She whispers in my ear while playing with my chest. I gulp but smirk, showing that I was buying her sexual intuition.

"What if I said that's the truth?" I whisper back in an almost squeak voice trying to keep my cool.

Her plucked left eyebrow lifts up and her arms tangles and plays with my small hairs on my neck making them stand, "Then I'd say you're a completely fool. You know they'll kill you." Her eyes shifts around the room, "There actually hear as we speak."

I raise my chin up and look around the room. Scanning it looking for the devil son's themselves. No sight of them. "Where are they?" I ask softly looking her in her deep brown eyes.

If your curious, which you more than are, the girl, in front of me is Kagura Sohma. Not related if your wondering. Though we do tend to act as though we're married, (at least she does) or we're so close that she's like a sister to me. Yeah, more like a sister. I can't really think of her like anything else.

"There in the far corner east wing. I highly recommend you not to make way over to the bathrooms." She said getting to her feet and rubbing my face. Her sweet scent fills my body while I hesitantly close my eyes. "I have to go Kyo. But I'll be back."

I watch as she slowly make her way to other people. Laughing and smiling. I'm actually surprise. Why didn't **they** come over here to bash my head in? Considering I made a shocking entrance in? Then again, who really gives a shit? They're only chumps anyway.

Brushing the idea off, I turn around to the bartender who was no cleaning a fresh glass, "Kid you have some real style coming in here."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well considering you've almost been killed a couple of times and then leaving your buds over there… I'd say your brave."

"And I'd say you're still the jackass I remember." I smirk, catching eye to eye with the bartender he looked at me sternly, but only chuckle.

"Haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Nope. Never have and never will." I sip this time on the second drink.

"That's what I like to hear." He reaches around and patted my back. Really it was more like a slam or a punch in the back, making me almost spit my drink out. But I only chuckle. "So tell me, how's the new life you have?"

I shrug, "Really, to be honest with you it hasn't changed when I was 16. It's the same thing over and over. Shigure being perverted and Yuki being now the rich bastard he never was when he was younger."

"I see." He muffles placing the glass down under the counter. Filling a mug.

"I don't know if I should stay or go at the moment. They got this girl…"

"A girl you say?"

"Yeah. And she seems like she's going to be a complete pain in the ass. I mean, Shigure thinks that it will help me in the relationship field. Which believe me, I don't ever plan on getting stuck into a big relationship. I've hurt to many people while growing up. Having another person close in my life will just cause more trouble." The man in front of me, mid-forties if not older only nods in agreement. I know this might seem strange but he happens to be very understandable. That's probably what makes me come to this place. I'm able to tell someone my problems. Though, if there really that big of a deal.

"Kyo, your getting older. You do know that one of these days your going to fall in love with someone."

"Feh. I don't think so." I muffle into taking a gulp and placing my mug down. "If I fall in love then there's really a god."

"You just might be surprised." He said leaning his elbows over the table now and looking around hesitantly, "Listen Kyo." He whisper softly only for I to hear, "The rumor is that the group you hanged with are planning on making you come back or be killed. It's best if you don't show your face in here to often you hear? I don't need blood in my bar and be shut down for a bar-fight."

I nod in return to his statement, "I completely understand that. I don't want to see my favorite bar get shut down just over a stupid gang reunion. And plus, what can they do that I haven't?"

Takeshi shakes his head, "It's not that Kyo. It's just I don't want to see a kid get killed over something completely stupid. I highly recommend you find a way out of this."

"So they want me back huh?"

"That's the rumor."

"I'm curious Takeshi, what other things will they torture me with if I join back?"

The dark hair man only backs away and looks at the television screen that sits almost above his head and turned it up.

_Ground breaking news in Tokyo, Japan central. We have came in contact that a deadly shooting leaves two innocent bystanders in the hospital in server conditions and seven dead. We're on the scene of the crime as we speak…_

Takeshi turns the news off and sighs, "Shameful to see that terrible tragedy. The lord shall have his way."

I, knowingly, arch an eyebrow and said, "I didn't know you was so religious."

"I just started going. I thought that since I have great burden that it'll release a great deal of stress from my old soul."

I chuckle, "Old? Your barely sixty and you claim yourself of being old?"

He smiles lightly at me, "Son, you have still a lot to learn. But yes, I am old. I am almost sixty so I have every right to saying I am an old man. But you have no right yourself to be calling me that, because if you do… I'll be sure to kick your ass from here to new year in China Town."

"Don't worry Grandpa, I have no intuition of calling you "old man"."

Pointing a finger and shaking it he chuckles aloud, "You're a foolish boy who just wants to stay in trouble. The old saying is _can't teach a old dog new tricks_, but I believe you can be taught."

"Hey what the hell does that suppose to mean!" I bluntly blurt out!

He shrugs and commented, "Young Kyo, don't you agree you've had enough to drink?" I look down hesitantly at my empty glass and glance back up to meet him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"And what I mean is that your still young. You are still able to fall in love."

"Well, what if I don't want to fall in love? What if I just want to be… single the rest of my life?"

Chuckling again he said, "I don't think that will ever happen. You want to get close to people-."

"No I don't."

"Then why did you come in here telling me your problems? About this girl that's going to be living with you? Honestly Kyo, don't play me as a stupid man."

I tilt my head down. He was absolutely right. I did tell him most of my problems. Actually, he's the only one that really knows my past. Besides my family. But their beside the point. I didn't tell them what happened. Someone else did. "I'm sorry." I softly muffle clutching the mug tightly in my hand.

"For crying out loud child! Don't you go breaking my glasses. These are valuable to me." He quickly grab the cup out of my hand and held it close to his chest and smirk, "My wife, before she passed away bought these here mugs for this place. I treasure them deeply."

I could sense the hurt in the tone of voice. He had tears filling the side of his eyes and he quickly turn around. He didn't want anyone seeing him cry. I don't blame him. It's not everyday a man cries in front of another man. It's considered shameful, and weak. Though, at night, it wouldn't surprise me if he cries himself asleep because he misses the only true thing that he ever loved… his wife.

I brought my head down and my bangs caresses over my eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain you've had to go through. If there's anything I can do-."

"No, there's nothing you or anyone else can do. Just… just whatever you do Kyo, don't let the one person you love slip away from your grasp."

My eyes widen and I quickly raise my head up and felt my jaw slightly fall. He was looking at me. Cheeks red, and eyes slightly squinted with tears streaming down the side of his cheek. He wasn't ashamed. He wasn't afraid to show the sensitive side to me. But why? Why is he showing me this?

I smile only hesitantly and nod, "I won't."

He gave me a nod in return.

"Well I guess I should be going I have a lot of-."

My chair quickly spun around as I could feel my body being lifted and then my back being slammed against a wall. I close my eyes, feeling the pain of my back throbbing, and my head feeling like a yo-yo. I hear a smirk coming from whoever slam me against the hard wall.

"I'd be damned… it's Kyo Sohma. Never expected to see your face in this neck-of-woods again. So tell me what brings you back here… bitch?"

That voice, it was familiar. It was…

"Akito! No fighting in my bar!"

The voice snarled and grabs a hold of my arm and takes me outside. Pushing me into trashcans making them crash and clang together.

"So Kyo, you've decided to come back to me huh?"

I shook the terrible feelings from my body and cough out, "I'll never go back to you."

Akito frown and I felt his foot collide with my stomach making my eyes wide but also blurry as I spat out some saliva from my mouth.

"Fool!"

I grab hold of my stomach, swaying backward and forward cringing and aching.

"Honestly, do you think leaving was going to help you? Do you think we wouldn't find you? I'll have you know, we know where you live. Every move you make. If you don't join Kyo Sohma, you might as well find those you live with… dead." Akito chuckles madly.

I want to kill him. I want to tell him to go fuck off. But I can't. I can't even squeak. I can't even pick myself up off this terrible smelling trash I'm in.

"But don't think I'll kill them in one whack. Oh, no. I'll be sure they suffer. I'll be sure all those who are around you suffer a great deal."

"I won't join." I finally manage out. Getting to my feet, swaying as the wind blows and rain falls on us. My eyes squint and my heart pounds as I hold my left arm around my stomach while my other dangles at my side. Cats meows as some hiss in the distance somewhere. Rat's squeaks while racing to find their hole to crawl in.

It's just me and Akito. Looking at each other eye to eye. God knows what's going to happen. The only thing I know… I won't go back to that hellish hole I've been once before. I won't let him take me back and torture me. The hell with it! The **_hell_** with this!

"I won't fight you Akito! I don't want anything to do with you!" I said.

He snarles, "You **will.** Whether you like it or not!" Akito yells, clutching two fists at the side of his body.

I can't help it. I chuckle. "You look so much like a child." I run my right hand through my matted down hair, "You're a boy! You don't know what you want Akito! You're a bastard. I bet your parent's was disgusted with you. I bet you wasn't much of anything growing up. Akito, you're the bitch!" I yell out with rage.

Coming towards me I felt his fist emerge with my stomach making me hover over. I then took my free hand and did the same to him. I know damn well… I'm not weak. And I'll be damned if I'm going to have someone such as him, kill me.

I watch as he clutch's his own stomach. I feel a slight bit prouder. Knowing, I won't let him get the best of me. "So how does it feel?" I ask, trying to stand tall. Looking down on him.

His bluish-gray color hair left part of his clouded eyes covered but the smirk on his face never faded. Quite baffling me, I stand here in shock.

That's when I saw his hand slide down to his side and the metallic shin of chrome emerges from his coat pocket and the tip points directly at me. I stand here paralyze by what I see. I could feel the wound I have begin to throb while I look at the gun chocked to the side. I only swallow my pride and hope… this, if it happens, will be the last time I have to see the day of light again.

"So Kyo, how does this feel… again?"

_**TBC…**_

_**Authors note:** Well, what can I say? I have to have a **slight** cliffhanger going on here. I was going to make this 20 pages long. Then I thought "I might get shot myself if I do that." So I've decided to stop it here. . _

_So, this is to all of you wonderful folks out there who has been reading and reviewing this story. . I appreciate all of your comments! I do hope that this sparks more of your interest in reading this fic. _

_Please **Review.** I appreciate all comments. _

**_Again, Thank You!_**


	4. Chapter 3

__

**__**

Standardized Authors disclaimer:

I do not own Fruits Basket. I make no profits off the work I do *Darn*.****

Authors Note:

So, how many of you have thought that I was actually going to give up on this story? I know that its been a long while since I have written anything and I am extremely sorry for the long Hiatus. It was hard to come up with some ideas for this chapter. I wanted to make sure that it was good, enjoyable and I have written it about three or four times and got so aggravated that I kept on deleting them without giving it a second chance, and might I add that ignorance is invested within me, I know. But anyway I greatly appreciate everyone who has reviewed this story in the past! I hope this brings you all back and hope you enjoy

__

With that said here is the story you all have been waiting so patiently for...

_****_

BREAK

__

Written by: INKSTER

Chapter 3

Thats when I saw his hand slide down to his side and the metallic shin of chrome emerges from his coat pocket and the tip points directly at me. I stand here paralyze by what I see. I could feel the wound I have begin to throb while I look at the gun chocked to the side. I only swallow my pride and hope this, if it happens, will be the last time I have to see the day of light again.

"So Kyou, how does this feel again?"

*******

Taking a deep breath while clutching the side of my stomach I smirk, closing my eyes and shaking my head**.**

"You truly ARE a fool arent you Akito? Do you think shooting me will get you closer to what you want?"

Akitos face twists in a frown, as he put his index finger around the trigger and his thumb turning the barrel as a bullet finally slid into the correct position, "What did you say to me?" He manages to grit as his eyes squints down.

I, this time look up into that pale face of his and repeat to myself the words he does not want to hear, "You're a fool."

With that said the gun shot off. Piercing me in the shoulder blade of my left arm, making me drop to the ground. In an instant reaction my right arm covers my left and I can feel the warm blood ooze out and soaking my cloths.

"I highly recommend you rethink what you said. I will be catching up with you Kyou. Considering, I am taking it that you still live at the Sohma residents." He says turning his entire body around where now his back is towards me and slowly walks away.

"Thats brave of you." I manage out.

He stops in his tracks, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You turned your back to me. Thats awfully brave of you to do so. Why would you guess I couldnt shot you right now."

Akito smirks to my comments, "Because I know you better than that Kyou. Plus, if you try to kill me I think you know what the consequences would be."

Putting his hands into his pockets he took a few more steps and turns his head to the side saying, "Oh by the way Kyou, you decide on not joining us could led into your families murder. So think wisely before you choose what you want to do. I WILL torture and kill those who are closest to you; and do think twice that I won't do it."

And with that said, he walks out of the dark ally to leave me there in pain.

Closing my eyes tightly shut, I plop my butt down and lean myself against the cold, wet wall as rain pours on my soaking my entire body. I still hold my shoulder tightly to keep the pain from going through my entire body.

"Kyou? Kyou?!" Kagura's voice echoes through my ears in and out as I hear a small gasp.

I open my eyes and as doing so everything starts to fad in and out.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

The word hospital alerts my attention and I quickly snatch at her arm and pull her back before she can walk away.

"Please dont." I ask softly cringing from the pain that shots up my neck and down my spine. "I beg you Kagura. Call Shigure. Tell him to come get him. Dont tell him what happened or anything." I smirk to the thought of him freaking out. "He'll only freak out."

Kagura looks at me there for a moment then nods, "You owe me Kyou."

"I take it a dinner and a movie wont just do will it?" I try sounding teasingly. I guess that was an ignorant move.

"Real funny, and very suitable too. You should have listened to me, you ignorant nincompoop." Kagura softly says as I can hear the crackling in her voice. She was crying.

"Are you crying Kagura?"

"N-no. What makes y-you think th-that?" She sniffles out blowing her nose, on what? Even I am not sure of. But at the moment I really dont care.

Taking in a deep breath I try hard to grin, "Wanna do me another favor?"

"W-wh-what?"

"Help...me...up." I grit out as I clutch on her arm as I put all my weight on to her, pulling myself up. Blood soaking the entire left side of me.

"Kyou I really think-"

"Oh and by the way can you do me another favor?"

A pause of silent was there as grit my teeth staggering as I get up, "SHUT THE HELL UP WILL YOU?!"

I watch as her mouth gapes wide open in shock as if I have committed some sort of murder or something.

"Kyou-"

"Listen, I am sick of everyone thinking they know whats best for me. All I ask is for you to call Shigure. I will stay out here so I dont make a scene inside. I would imagine that will promote bad business for the boss man inside and he more than likely will band me from ever coming in this place. But thats besides the point. Plus, you being out here will make things more suspicious. So, go inside tell your boss you need to make a phone call and be done with it already Okay? I will sit outside under that canopy over there- I point over to the end of the alley, Will that make things better for you?" Pissed-off isnt the real word I would use at the moment to reflect on how I feel. If I can come up with a more stronger, more harsher word at the moment I would probably use it. But for now pissed will just have to do.

"Fine, but if you die its not my fault."

"No one said it was going to be your fault now did they?" I mutter out as I watch her turn around and go to the door.

She turn slightly back around and look deeply at me, "If you live through this Kyou, I dont want to see you come back here you know that right?"

"If thats what you want, I cant stop that. But do you honestly think you telling me that will stop me?"

"No, honestly I dont think it will stop you. But I think that your in a pretty rough predicament at the moment with Akito, and I dont want to see you get hurt again."

And with that, she clutch hold of the knob of the door and softly says, "Goodbye Kyou."

Thats when I realize how alone I really am. Sure I have the rats to watch eating the trash out of the bag and the mice smelling the air, smelling the scent of my blood that spots the concrete.

Walking myself over to the other side of the wall, where the canopy is, trying not to hit into anything, I slide myself down the cold wall and lean my head back.

Sitting here what feels like forever, out of no where I hear a familiar voice

"Kyou? Kyou. Is that you? Kyou your hurt! I need to take you to the doctors no to urgent care, no-no none of those will do a hospital! Yes, I will take you to the hospital."

"No." I softly say back to the familiar voice, that I cannot remember the name of. How pathetic of me.

At this time I was unable to recognize anyone. The person who stands before me was just a pure blur. All I could make out was that this person was a female by voice.

"You, you need to go."

I felt her hand grab hold of my arm, and quickly without thinking I smack it away.

"I told you. No hospitals."

"Why? Your bleeding!"

"I dont care."

"Do you want to die out here in the alleyway?!"

I have thought about this question quite frequently actually. _Do I want to die?_ Why wouldnt I? I have not seen anything any better lately and it seems my entire life is taking another three-sixty spin, leading me right back in the mess I started with when I was sixteen. God I am such a idiot to get myself wrap into a mess like this.

"At this point-" I hesitate only for a moment," I dont care." I cough and with that out in the air, I completely black out...

_**TBC**_

**Authors Note:** _Well I believe I have made this chapter really short. So who is this mysterious girl who finds Kyou out in the alley? Whats her connections with him?! Hmmm does he live or does he die?! All shall be told in the next chapter. Be sure to review to keep me going. I do feed off of them after all! Also, I may be making some changes on the last few chapters that was posted. I want to make them more up to beat with this chapter. With that said review review review! Any criticism is welcomed also. I know I am a tad-bit rusty but in due time, I will hopefully get better._


End file.
